The Return
by Dark-side12
Summary: Tres pares de manos se aferraban a su uniforme como en una última oportunidad para evitar que se marchara.


**The Return**

Las despedidas nunca son sencillas, y despedirte de las personas que amas mucho menos. Alguna despedidas son cortas y con la promesa de volverse a ver en algún momento cerca en el futuro, sin embargo están esas despedida donde no sabes cuando volverán a verse y esas eran las mas difíciles. Rachel odiaba las despedidas, más que a nada en el mundo, pero debía hacerlo, debía decirle adiós a su familia por mucho que le rompiera el corazón. Sabía que para su esposa y sus hijos era doloroso, para ella también lo era, saber que aunque tuviese una fecha fija de regreso las cosas podían cambiar, tal vez esa fecha podría alargarse, pero regresar herida y hasta no regresar también estaban en las posibilidades de su partida.

Y no volver a casa con su familia era lo que más temía.

Lanzó un suspiro mirándose al espejo y colocándose la parte superior de su uniforme, vio por el reflejo a su esposa acercándose y la vio sonreír, pero era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, era una sonrisa tensa, una sonrisa triste. Ella respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta. Quinn deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su esposa y fue bajando hasta el borde de su uniforme, en ningún momento la miró a rostro, sólo se concentró en acomodar su uniforme, le colocó aquella gorra sobre su ya recogido cabello y luego sus manos volvieron a deslizarse por sus hombros hacía su pecho, como alisándolo y ella sonrió débilmente.

 **\- Amor...**

 **\- Sólo prométeme una cosa -** Pidió la rubia levantando la mirada.

Rachel se estremeció al ver las lágrimas caer por ese rostro que tanto amaba, odiaba ser la causante de su dolor, ella se había prometido a sí misma nunca hacerla llorar.

 **\- Sabes que no pu...**

 **\- Sólo prométemelo -** Suplicó con un hilo de voz y ella no pudo hacer más que asentir **\- No importa lo que ocurra, prométeme que volverás a casa -** Le suplicó y Rachel no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan.

 **\- Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para volver -** Quinn sollozó y apoyó su frente en la de su esposa.

 **\- No me importaría tener que cuidarte por el resto de mi vida, Rachel, eso lo sabes muy bien; sólo quiero que vuelvas.**

Quinn comenzó a llorar contra su hombro y ella la abrazó dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Eso era lo que mantenía con vida en aquel lugar, el pensamiento de volver a casa con su esposa e hijos, el pensamiento de tenerla entre sus brazos como en ese momento, era lo que la hacía luchar por mantenerse con vida al irse de allí.

 **\- Siempre regresaré a ti, Quinn -** Aseguró débilmente **\- Pase lo que pase siempre regresaré a ti.**

 **\- Estoy orgullosa de ti -** Ella sonrió y le dejó un beso en la frente.

 **\- Te amo -** Respondió mirándola e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

 **\- Y yo te amo a ti.**

Unos pasos por el pasillo ocasionó que se separaran y ambas vieron a Beth caminar hacia ellas sujetando a su pequeño hermano de la mano y ayudándolo a caminar con algo de dificultad. El pequeño se abrazó a su pierna y Beth saltó a sus brazos escondiéndose en su cuello. Podía sentir la humedad en su piel producto de las lágrimas y sus propias lágrimas hicieron nuevamente acto de presencia.

 **\- Te voy a extrañar mucho -** Escuchó el débil susurro de su hija y su corazón dolía, dolía el simple hecho de verla así.

Quinn tomó a su pequeño en brazos y se unió al abrazo, los cuatros se abrazaron con fuerza, tres pares de manos se aferraban a su uniforme como en una última oportunidad para evitar que se marchara. No se podía escuchar más que sollozos y palabras de amor por parte de una morena intentando asegurarle a su familia, a lo más preciado que tenía, que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre volvería a ellos.

 **\- Los amo -** Dijo la morena entre lágrimas y sin romper el abrazo **\- Los amo más que a nada en el mundo.**

Lentamente se separaron y Rachel dejó un largo beso en la frente a sus hijos para luego acercarse a su esposa y probar aquellos labios por última vez en un largo tiempo. Nadie volvió a decir alguna palabra, sabían que si lo hacían no sería menos dolorosa la despedida.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta de la entrada y Rachel tomó sus pertenencias, ellos no la acompañarían al aeropuerto, no podían, ella lo entendía y en el fondo lo agradecía, una despedida en aquel lugar sería mucho más real y más dolorosa.

Ella abrió la puerta y les echó una última mirada antes de soltar un tembloroso suspiro, podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas pero no le importó, solamente a esas tres personas ella les demostraba lo débil que era. Levantó su mano derecha con la palma extendida hacia la visera de su gorra y la mantuvo unos segundos allí antes de bajarla y al terminar de tomar sus cosas salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en los días que restaban para volver a casa.


End file.
